


Still Waters

by markwatnae (bertie)



Series: Alpenglow [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months into their relationship and Obi-Wan is enjoying the closeness between he and Qui-Gon, especially the complete lack of sex. They find other ways to be intimate, like bathing each other when they have managed to survive a hard mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> this story is placed after the first section of "Perfect Grace" while Obi-Wan is still a Padawan but they are also in a relationship

Their latest mission went to hell quite quickly when a planet decided they no longer wanted the Jedi meddling in their governmental business. They were chased out of the capital and into the forests and forced to survive until another Jedi transport could rescue them.

Freshly released from the Council, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are walking back to their quarters. Obi-Wan is dragging, but he is eager to get to a bed. When they finally reach their door, he can feel every muscle aching and protesting. Qui-Gon catches him around the wrist as soon as they are inside. He draws him back in and divests him of his cloak. Before he can escape again, Qui-Gon has his arm around his waist and is guiding him to the ‘fresher.

“You will feel better if you bathe before you sleep,” he says, and Obi-Wan simply allows him to pull him along.

He stands distractedly in the room as Qui-Gon fills the tub with warm water. Finally, he starts pulling at his clothes until his tunics and belt and pants fall to the floor. He climbs into the tub when Qui-Gon has stepped away. He is settling down when he notices Qui-Gon kneeling down on the floor beside the tub, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With his head pounding and muscles tight, Obi-Wan finds himself grateful to have his master helping him.

Qui-Gon presses lightly on his shoulder and Obi-Wan takes the hint, sliding underneath the water. When he comes back up, he wipes the water out of his eyes. Qui-Gon unties his braid, carefully setting aside the colored ties. He relaxes almost immediately once Qui-Gon’s strong hands start massaging shampoo into his hair. He pays special attention to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and his temples. Obi-Wan almost purrs under his ministrations. Dunking himself under the water again, he even relishes in Qui-Gon’s hand scrubbing the soap out of his hair. Obi-Wan leans closer to him when he sits up and Qui-Gon kisses him softly on the forehead.

The washcloth smoothes over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and in big circles on his back. He breathes deeply, relaxed and comfortable being taken care of by the man he trusts implicitly. Qui-Gon hesitates at his waist so Obi-Wan bends his knee and brings his leg up out of the water. That has become their cue to say ‘I am comfortable with this’ so Qui-Gon continues to wash his legs and over his stomach. His hand is gentle when he dips it between his legs and washes his genitals. Obi-Wan remains relaxed even with the intimate touch. They have done this for each other more times than they can count, but now it has become another way to trust one another. He closes his eyes as Qui-Gon moves to wash his face and behind his ears. Calloused fingers bring water up to smooth away the soap and Obi-Wan smiles when he feels a kiss against his cheek after it has all been washed away.

Qui-Gon helps him out of the tub, one strong hand on his waist and the other holding onto his own hand. A warm white towel is wrapped around him before his master starts rubbing him down. His hair sticks up in all directions after it is dried and Qui-Gon gives him an amused smile. He leans in and presses their foreheads together, and Obi-Wan sighs contentedly.

“Go get dressed and get in bed. I’ll be there in a moment,” Qui-Gon murmurs.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispers, leaning up to kiss Qui-Gon’s cheek.

“Anything for you.” Another kiss on his hairline.

Obi-Wan pads into _their_ bedroom and goes to the dresser. He chooses one of Qui-Gon’s threadbare sleep shirts and a pair of his own underwear. He crawls into the bed that has always been open to him for comfort and is now available to him for more.

He is very pleased with their relationship without the added weight of sex pressing on his shoulders. Qui-Gon does not expect anything but physical proximity and sometimes soft, closed-mouth kisses. He never demands more from him and never pushes him further than he is comfortable. Obi-Wan loves that they can be naked together and still remain chaste. Qui-Gon enjoys showing him affection with gentle caresses and kisses on his bare skin, keeping him at ease but still exciting him. He admires Qui-Gon’s body on a sensual, aesthetic level instead of a sexual one. He does not want to have sex with Qui-Gon. He prefers the quiet, subdued way they make love without ever reaching orgasm.

Obi-Wan never expected to find himself thinking so poetically about a relationship, but there is no way to describe the way Qui-Gon touches him with the flat of his palm and the tips of his fingers other than love making. He does his best to return the favor and Qui-Gon seems to enjoy his attempts. His hands sometimes shake with his overwhelming affection for the man in his arms. He presses them against skin to keep them from trembling and relishes in the pleased little sighs and hums he elicits.

Qui-Gon never teases him for his nervousness. He encourages it, claims that it means he is invested in their relationship, and kisses Obi-Wan’s unsteady fingers.

Sometimes his anxiety transfers from physical intimacy to their relationship as a whole and Obi-Wan seeks Qui-Gon’s reassurance that he is happy with their status. These discussions often end with Qui-Gon holding Obi-Wan close and reassuring him that he is perfectly content. He will spend the next day going out of his way to shower Obi-Wan with affection and generally making a nuisance of himself until Obi-Wan is nearly sick of him. These instances are becoming rarer as Obi-Wan finds himself more comfortable. Qui-Gon is still always willing to give him comfort when he asks.

One of the times Obi-Wan inquired after Qui-Gon’s thoughts on them, he was settled on the couch and held with his back to his master’s chest. Qui-Gon explained in matter of fact terms that he will not die if he does not have sex. It is a natural urge, but it is not necessary to live a happy, healthy life.

“I have not had sex in many years, just as you have not, and neither of us are suffering. You are comfortable in our relationship, and I am very happy. Have I done or said something to make you think otherwise?”

Obi-Wan grasped at Qui-Gon’s arms where they were wrapped around his waist. “No! I’m just . . . insecure. I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for your feelings, Obi-Wan. Your past relationships have hurt you and you have every right to be unsure. But I want you to feel comfortable, and if that means you asking me about my feelings, then I’m more than willing to always give you my honest answer.”

Warm lips and damp hair touch his neck and Obi-Wan shivers before turning to look up at his master. He is rewarded with a soft kiss on his forehead.

“You do not shield from me anymore,” Qui-Gon murmurs, and Obi-Wan’s face burns hotly as he realizes.

But Qui-Gon is smiling and kissing his cheek. “I love hearing your thoughts. Especially because then I know you’re happy.”

He settles down behind Obi-Wan and holds him in the curve of his body, a hand sneaking up under Obi-Wan’s shirt to rest on his skin. Very quickly Obi-Wan finds it difficult to stay awake. He yawns hugely and enjoys the way Qui-Gon’s arm tightens around him.

“Sleep well, dear one,” his master croons softly as he drifts.

Obi-Wan sighs heavily, contentedly and allows himself to relax into Qui-Gon’s embrace. His master accepts his weight and floods him with peace and relaxation, easing him gently into unconsciousness.


End file.
